Misión Cumplida
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Bryan x Yuriy. Mafia Rusa. Lemmon. Y una misión por cumplir. ¿Será completada en realidad?. NeKoT en HONOR a tu cumple, por agregar un año más de sabiduría


**Advertencias:** Agresión Física. Lemmon. Y la más importante xD Lo escribí yo, eso es para asustarse, así que quien lo lea, es bajo su propio riesgo, no acepto reclamos después por ello. Agradecería sus comentarios respecto a lo demás.

Mi niña, como te lo prometí. Justo el día de tu cumple aquí está. **20/04/08**

**†◊†** **Мiѕіόи Cūmplîdα †◊†**

Apenas llego al baño de vapor y comienzo a retirar mi ropa ya mojada por el sudor, me dispongo a relajarme por completo, la tarde ha sido en su totalidad agotadora con tanto ejercicio, no hay aparato que no haya utilizado el día de hoy. Me siento cansado físicamente, aunque es algo que jamás en mi sano juicio admitiría en voz alta.

Una vez desnudo, enredo una pequeña toalla a mi cintura, entrando al cuarto de vapor, giro la vista y tan solo hay unos cuantos hombres dispersos, por suerte, el maldito lugar dice ser "De alta categoría" y aquí es bastante grande.

Siento varias miradas en mi cuerpo mientras mis pasos se dirigen al lugar mas alejado, doblo en la esquina que parece dividir lo que fuera otra habitación del mismo lugar y me siento perezosamente en lo que parece un escalón, recargando la espalda en la pared, siento como cada músculo hasta ahora tenso por tanta presión se va relajando, mis piernas se abren un poco y mi espalda va resbalando pero lejos de incomodarme, me siento extrañamente mas cómodo, perdí por completo la postura siempre estoica e inflexible en estos momentos y en verdad está lejos de importarme.

No supe si me he quedado dormido o que pasó, tan solo abro los ojos para encontrarme en un silencio total, apenas asomo la cabeza a la que pareciera la habitación contigua y quedan dos además de mi, bueno, de cualquier modo si fueran a cerrar ya, seguro nos avisan antes de hacerlo, así que no importa.

Nuevamente comienzo a relajarme, pero esta vez enderezo mi postura y estiro la espalda y mis hombros. El ligero sonido de alguien acercándose me pone en alerta, sobre todo cuando me doy cuenta que viene hacia acá. En cuanto esta persona pasa cerca de mí y se sienta justo en la banca frente a la mía no puedo evitar notarle, entrecierro un poco los ojos, tan solo hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y mejor los cierro completamente, cruzo mis brazos sobre el pecho y mantengo la pose.

"_Habiendo tanto lugar y viene a dar justo frente a mi para molestar con su presencia"_ pienso de forma molesta.

Pasan incontables minutos y la curiosidad me mata, no escucho nada en absoluto así que cuando abro una vez más los ojos, le veo ahí, tan tranquilo como nada, mantiene los ojos cerrados y parece descansar, eché un rápido vistazo a su cuerpo y no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando me doy cuenta de un _pequeño _detalle que hasta ahora pasé por alto, aunque cuando entró en realidad no le miré bien.

Su cuerpo tiene varios tatuajes, uno cargado del lado izquierdo del pecho, otro sobre las costillas del lado derecho, junto al tobillo, otro que parecen espinas rodeando su brazo, como si le estuvieran haciendo sangrar, y uno más sobre su hombro derecho, ese es el que me llamó más la atención.

Apenas y abrió sus ojos sentí su fría mirada congelarme, arrugue la frente con molestia, no pienso dejarme intimidar por un sujeto como él, mucho menos al conocer de donde pertenece. Segundos incontables pasan mientras no despega su mirada de la mía, seguro pretende infundir miedo en mí, pero esta muy equivocado.

Sus ojos de un color lavanda parecen brillar de una manera indescriptible, es extraño ver como sus claros ojos combinan con el color de su cabello, su piel es blanca pero no demasiado pálida. Es de músculos bastante definidos y espalda ancha, sus piernas perfectamente marcadas y estrecha cintura.

Un momento.

No encuentro más que detener mis pensamientos ante la estupidez de estar notando todo en el cuerpo de aquel arrogante frente a mí. No es que me asuste por ver a un hombre, ya he estado con algunos y no es novedad, pero jamás me mezclaría con alguien de los silovikí's, los peores hombres que existen en la mafia rusa. Y digo los peores porque nosotros los Skillnov's somos mejor.

Es sencillo reconocer a uno si le miras el pecho desnudo, su extraña manera de aceptar a un miembro más en su grupo es tatuándole sobre el hombro derecho la inconfundible silueta de un halcón, sus ojos furiosos son lo único que se logra ver de entre la sombra en la que pareciera estar el animal, es un buen tatuaje, el dibujo sin duda es excelente pero, a mi modo una ridícula forma de aceptar a alguien.

Nosotros los Skillnov's nacemos con la insignia, no hay más prueba de ser uno, que la sangre que corre en nuestras venas.

Una mediana sonrisa se plasma en mis labios, apenas y se curvean de lado.

Su mirada se hace mas dura y es entonces que por primera vez, sus labios se mueven.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso Ivannov? – parlotea apretando la mandíbula una vez formula su pregunta.

No se porque rayos me pueda conocer, aunque lo que se me ocurre es que talvez lo han mandado a matarme, claro, como no lo había pensado. Matar al primogénito del Jefe de los Skillnov's. Muy acertado y sobre todo _inteligente_ de su parte si se piensa en poner a media mafia en contra de ellos.

Un suspiro cansado sale de entre mis labios.

— Siempre pensé que todos llegarían a conocer mi nombre algún día, no sabía que se me habían adelantado. – el tono de mi voz es neutral, le veo estirar sus piernas entreabiertas y elevar sus brazos un poco, los cuales reposa sobre un escalón mas arriba del que se encuentra.

Una posición un tanto sugerente he de admitir, baja su rostro un poco pero su mirada no cede, no se desvía de la mía ni un instante, tan solo logra con ese movimiento aumentar la intensidad con que me observa.

— ¿Te enviaron a terminar conmigo? – le pregunto directamente, la comisura de sus labios se eleva un poco en señal talvez de una mueca que quiso ser una sonrisa cínica.

Minutos eternos sin que me responda, en realidad no tengo miedo, pero su mirada fija en la mía comienza a molestarme, y _demasiado. _Jamás alguien se había atrevido a desafiarme de esta manera. _No a mí._

— No pidas explicaciones niñito. – No es tan mayor como para llamarme así. Su pose cambia, le veo recargar ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas las cuales están notoriamente separadas, su espalda se encorva al frente ante el acto pero esos malditos ojos no han dejado de mirarme en ningún momento, estoy cansado, estoy harto de su mirada, no se cuanto llevamos aquí y tampoco pretendo saberlo, pero él, me ha fastidiado.

Me pongo de pie en un acto impulsivo que me lleva hasta él, plantándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula del lado izquierdo, no pienso en las posibles consecuencias y tampoco lo medite, tan solo le mandé al suelo con dicho golpe. Le miro detenerse tan solo con un codo sobre el suelo levantando un poco su espalda.

Su lengua sale de entre sus labios, gruesa y mojada ésta se pasea por sus labios, lamiendo así la sangre que el golpe le provocó. Estaba por reír ante su mirada de reproche, cuando el movimiento inesperado de su pie golpeando los míos me manda al suelo directo de espalda, se sienta rápido sobre mi cadera.

Una de sus manos toma mi cuello y la otra se apodera de una de mis manos, con la que tengo libre aprieto su muñeca evitando que me asfixie del todo, siento un calor invadirme el rostro, el aire me falta y la visión cada vez es más borrosa. Él se acerca a mi rostro y veo sus labios moverse como queriendo decir algo que no escuché.

Lo único sensato que se me ocurre es impulsar mi cabeza hacia arriba con la fuerza que tengo en estos momentos y hago chocar mi frente contra su nariz, el incidente logra que afloje su agarre en mi cuello, apartándole enseguida de una patada en el estómago.

Me pongo de pie ayudándome con el escalón en el que estaba sentado, no puedo evitar toser ruidosamente recibiendo el oxígeno que entra en mis pulmones precipitadamente.

— No tienes lo suficiente para doblegarme. – alardea acomodándose de un movimiento el hueso de la nariz, la sangre corrió a través de sus labios, pero nada exagerado.

Cierra una de sus manos en puño y con la otra se truena los dedos de manera escandalosa.

— Esta me la pagas caro niñito de papi. – su apodo me enfurece mucho más que su maldita mirada y su estúpido alardeo.

Jamás he dependido de mi padre, desde chico se me dijo cual era mi mundo y mi lugar en este.

— No sabes cuantos han caído bajo la mano de este _niñito. _– recalco irguiendo mi cuerpo.

— Solo no llores cuando el que caiga seas tú. – no se hace esperar cuando me arroja contra la pared, un puño suyo va directo a mi estómago, yo elevo la rodilla casi al mismo tiempo, dejándole de la misma manera sin aire, se aleja un poco para retomar el oxígeno que pierde, ambos respirando agitados por la fuerza impuesta en los golpes.

Su puño viaja con rapidez hasta mi rostro y antes de sentir cualquier dolor, me agacho con agilidad evitando el golpe y por el contrario, devolviendo el dulce gesto. Pero mi golpe parece no afectarle como imaginé, pues me toma de ambos hombros, me empuja hasta la pared con fuerza desmedida y con la rodilla me da dos patadas en el estómago, apenas y siento un sabor metálico en mi boca y comienzo a toser, su siguiente movimiento es mandarme a volar a la otra esquina de la misma habitación.

Espero unos segundos mientras le veo venir y en ese momento le tomo un pie y lo jalo para aventajarme, su cabello es corto pero aun así con una mano jalo de este y con un certero movimiento su cabeza da de forma ruda en el suelo, sus ojos se cierran y el primer gemido de dolor sale de sus labios.

— Así me gusta. – declaré hundiendo mi rodilla en su parte pélvica, mientras mi mano sigue jalando de su cabello, acerco mi rostro aun sin soltarle y entonces él abre sus ojos, sus lilas orbes chocan con las mías en una cercanía innecesaria, hay algo en esa mirada que de manera instintiva me lleva a golpearle contra el suelo para que vuelva a cerrarlos, consiguiendo mi objetivo en segundos.

— Ivannov… es… - no alcanzo a escuchar bien lo que dice y permanezco atento a cualquier murmullo. — … muy malo confiarse. – dice recuperando el tono normal de su voz y repitiendo la acción que minutos atrás realicé cuando él me ahorcaba.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en el tabique de mi nariz, cosa que me hizo dar pasos atrás, trastabillé un poco, pensé que tenía cubierto todo pero me tropiezo por lo húmedo del suelo y no puedo evitar caer al piso rudamente.

Solo logro envolver entre mis brazos mi cabeza cuando siento como me patea las costillas, sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones una vez más, tosí con fuerza y él siguió haciendo lo mismo, no entendía la debilidad en mi cuerpo, no se si fue el extremo esfuerzo que realice con el ejercicio de hoy o que la pelea ya me haya agotado.

Su respiración es acelerada, aunque no más que la mía, es inesperado pero deja de golpearme, impulso mi cuerpo girándolo un par de veces para alejarme, siento como la toalla que traía puesta en la cintura se atora en algo y en la ultima vuelta quedo por completo al desnudo.

Gire mi rostro y solo veo su pie pisando dicho trapo, mientras la sonrisa que antes no apareció, es ahora notoria, sus labios se levantan hacia un lado y su mirada centellea de forma diferente. Da un par de pasos hasta mí y se agacha tomando con una de sus manos mi barbilla apretándola en el acto. No hago mas que mover el rostro arrogantemente evitando el contacto, levanto la mano y golpeo la que insistente, volvía a buscar mi rostro.

— No sigas jugando con mi paciencia estúpido pelirrojo. – sentenció tomando con fuerza mi cabello y jalando de este, logra llevar mi rostro hasta escasos centímetros del suyo. — Me gusta tu mirada, aún ahora, en la posición en la que sabes te encuentras, no demuestras temor. – cierto regocijo se escucha en sus palabras, mis ojos no se separan de sus pupilas, le dedico una de las miradas mas frías que tengo, quisiera desaparecerlo, lo detesto. — Me gustas.

La forma en que lo afirma me hace fruncir el entrecejo en un acto reflejo.

— No seas absurdo... — su mano libre baja por uno de mis brazos y siento como acaricia, palpando mi piel en todo el recorrido. Agito el hombro dando a entender que su contacto no es de mi agrado.

— ¿Qué? – pregunta fingiendo una infantil y por demás fingida consternación. — ¿Te molesta que un hombre sienta atracción hacia ti?. ¿O la molestia radica en que no sea un _Skillnov_? — deletrea la palabra con cierta burla impresa en cada letra. Un nuevo golpe a su mano le hace apartar su agarre.

— No te creas tan importante, no eres el primero que cae a mis pies… — aclaro, elevo la barbilla y le miro prácticamente de soslayo, su mirada cambia, parece mutar con facilidad.

— Pero te aseguro que seré el último. — ante lo que parece una amenaza, me sorprende tomando uno de mis brazos, el cual jala hasta ponerme de pie en un movimiento nada sutil. —Ahora te demostraré quien va terminar a los pies de quien — revela muy seguro, golpeando mi cuerpo de frente contra una pared.

Siento un agudo dolor sobre mi hombro, claramente detecto que son sus dientes los que se han clavado en mi piel, una de sus manos mantiene mi cabeza sujeta contra la pared, quizá para evitar que le golpee como antes. Su pecho se pega a mi espalda, forcejeo por soltarme pero al parecer su fuerza es más de la que yo poseo en estos momentos, pero no por ello me doblego, insisto moviendo mi cuerpo, tratando de sacudirlo, pero sin darme cuenta solo he conseguido que el estúpido se masturbe a mi costa.

— Vamos Yuriy, sigue. — ahora me llama por mi nombre, no entiendo cual es en realidad su misión. ¿En verdad le han mandado para desaparecerme?. ¿O soy solo un capricho?

La sola idea me enfurece y vuelvo a mover mis brazos, uno esta atrapado entre la pared y el agarre de él, mientras con el otro no puedo hacer mucho que digamos, siento la humedad de su lengua recorriendo tras mi oreja, me parece repulsivo el acto y se lo hago saber.

— Me das asco. —

— Que lástima, pudimos pasar ratos muy agradables, Yuriy. —

Tontas palabras que se ahogan en su garganta una vez que se prende de mi cuello, por más que me muevo intentando alejarlo es inútil, a buena hora decidí obligar a los demás que no me acompañaran este día.

Nuevamente me empuja aplastándome aún más contra la pared lastimando mis ya molidas costillas, no pude evitar evidenciarlo ante un gemido adolorido que escapó de mi garganta sin mi consentimiento.

— Mmm, talvez me propasé un poco. — mientras habla sigue aplastando mi cuerpo de manera que sabe me esta dañando, pero esta vez no me quejo, tan solo aprieto los ojos y muerdo mi labio para no demostrarle nada. — Después de divertirnos creo que deberás tomarte unos cuantos días de descanso, ya que ni caminar podrás.

Estuve a punto de decir algo cuando me vuelve a jalar, pero esta vez contra el escalón en el que primeramente estaba sentado, pasa su brazo envolviendo mi cuerpo justo por el tórax, su agarre me esta dejando sin aire y no hallo la solución, trato de pensar en algo rápido y no se me ocurre, creo que debe haberme roto alguna costilla porque cada que me abraza el dolor me deja sin respiración.

Mi cuerpo esta desnudo completamente, pero aún siento la suave y húmeda toalla rozar mi trasero, puedo sentir un bulto notable que choca en mi trasero aún escondido bajo la toalla, forcejeo tan solo consiguiendo que apriete el agarre, pegando mi espalda a su pecho y lastimando mis costillas. _Y mi orgullo. _

Creo que son sus dedos los que de manera lenta e increíblemente sutil, viajan como si quisieran dibujar en una línea la columna vertebral, el miedo invade mi cuerpo cuando va descendiendo, tan solo se contraen los músculos de mi estómago y él puede sentirlo ya que aún me mantiene agarrado.

— No tengas miedo. – murmura sobre mi oído, la fuerza ejercida sobre mis costillas y la espalda aumenta al mismo tiempo, obligándome a doblarme, no se si por el dolor o por el movimiento que me lleva a agacharme, mi cuerpo parece de trapo, ya no puedo más y él se encarga de mantener mi cadera pegada a la suya.

Apenas y me detengo con el escalón, recargando ambas manos en él, lo que parece aminorar un mínimo el intenso dolor agudo que apenas y me deja llevar el elemento vital a mis pulmones.

— Eso es… Ahora apréndete mi nombre para que lo grites con fuerza. Soy Bryan. — siento el deseo de vomitar, ¿Provocado por el dolor o será asco?

Su cadera comienza a frotarse contra mi trasero, su toalla ha caído, puedo sentir su dureza pasearse suave entre mis nalgas, como avisando lo que sigue. Más caricias siguen a ese acto, ya ni siquiera es necesario que aplique fuerza sobre su agarre, su mano se despliega en la parte baja de mi estómago, un movimiento lento que me hace hasta cierto grado cosquillas.

No puedo evitar estar excitado y es algo que me avergüenza aún más. Me ha arrancado lo que quería, ahora entiendo cual era su real misión, y al parecer, lo ha logrado. . .

Mi mano se coloca justo encima de la que palpaba mi estómago, no hago ningún movimiento, solo trato de detenerle. Cierro los ojos cuando siento como cada vez su miembro se adentra mas entre mis nalgas, es cuestión de segundos talvez que se decida y cuando lo haga, sé que cumplirá de la manera más ruda.

Su mano libre se pasea por la parte frontal de mi muslo hasta escabullirse entre las piernas, aprieta la piel con fuerza y me obliga en un acto a levantar la pierna, un poco flexionada, no hago mas que aplicar fuerza en mis manos, las cuales aun se detienen del escalón para no caer al frente, la mano intrusa en mi estómago se retira y ahora nada me detiene, justo como al principio quería, aunque también sé, que si trato de zafarme, tan solo conseguiría más dolor, y volvería al mismo punto, no le tengo miedo a sufrir, al dolor, a la muerte, y no he comenzado a temerle este día. Simplemente no le veo el caso a darle el lujo de que me vea todavía más humillado.

Apenas y me recriminaba lo bajo que había caído, y tan fácilmente, cuando sentí la punta de su miembro en mi entrada, apreté los ojos esperando que con furia penetrara de un solo movimiento, mordí mi labio para no darle la satisfacción de gritar y es en ese instante que puedo notar como se va abriendo paso poco a poco, eleva un poco más la pierna que aún mantiene en el aire, obligándome de ese modo a inclinarme mas al frente, pero su otra mano se desliza suave hasta mi ya endurecido miembro y me comienza a masturbar, jalando en esos rápidos movimientos mi cuerpo hacia atrás.

Minutos pasan y él apenas ha entrado completamente, no se que espera en realidad, talvez crea que por haber mostrado su absurda compasión ahora yo gritaré para él, tal como me lo pidió momentos atrás, pero se ha equivocado. Su mano me masturba con más ímpetu, él apenas y comienza a moverse, saliendo y entrando con una desesperante lentitud, parece no querer acabar nunca, estoy a punto de venirme en sus manos y él no se decide a comenzar bien.

Minutos después, termino en su mano y si fuera posible, puedo sentir el cuerpo más débil, a punto de caerme, pero él me sujeta del pecho.

— ¿Listo para la siguiente ronda? — justo e intentaba analizar lo dicho cuando de un solo mover, introduce su miembro hasta el fondo, mis manos sobre el escalón deteniéndome, él parado tras de mi tomando una pierna en el aire para dejar mas espacio en mi entrada, mientras su otra mano me detiene por el pecho.

Es tanto el placer provocado, que se inclina al frente juntando nuestros cuerpos casi en uno, su pecho choca contra mi espalda y no puedo mas que ahogar gemidos entre mis labios, los cuales muerdo para no gritar, él, sin importarle el lugar donde estamos o que alguien pudiese escucharnos jadea ruidoso.

— No… seas… gritón… — logré articular entre tanto vaivén y movimientos rápidos, los cuales eran ahora la causa de la falta de aire y mi notoria agitación.

Sus gemidos bajaron de volumen y solo sentía su caliente respiración chocar contra mi cuello mientras gemía solo para mí, excitándome más.

Ambos volvimos a llegar al clímax entre jadeos y maldiciones. Cuando salió de mi, trató de detenerme, sentí mis piernas inútiles pero le aparté y me senté. Busqué con la vista la toalla que antes él mismo me retiró, en cuanto controlé un poco el aliento me levanté por ella y la enredé como estaba antes. Abracé con una mano mis costillas las cuales ante cualquier acción me dolían. Incluso al caminar.

— Solo espero… - comienzo llamando su atención. — que valga la pena lo que sea que te den por esto. – afirmé y antes de que él dijese cualquier cosa, salí del lugar, tanto vapor creo que también me había hecho daño, y claramente, no solo era eso…

_Bryan por su parte se quedó pensando, recordando en ese momento lo que el Jefe mayor de los __silovikí's__ le dijese una ocasión. _

"_Bórrale esa sonrisa altanera, entiérrasela hasta que sienta el dolor que sentí cuando perdí a mi hijo por su causa, hazlo, y tu recompensa será grande"_

—Misión cumplida… - _el pelilavanda se sentó en el escalón sin importarle su desnudez, abrió sus piernas y tal como en un principio, sus brazos subieron recargándose en el respaldo. Giró un poco la cabeza relajando los músculos de los hombros._ — Aunque no fue tan sencillo como imaginé. _— ante aquella afirmación sonrió de lado cerrando sus ojos._

_Él sabía lo que seguía, para un Skillnov, sobre todo si era de la familia principal como lo eran los Ivannov, lo más importante que tenían era su orgullo, de ahí radicaba su fuerza, cuando alguno de ellos pierde deshonrosamente ante su enemigo, no pueden con tal vergüenza, mucho menos sabiendo que alguien más puede enterarse. El perder significa morir en vida y caminar muerto no es una opción. . . _

_Lo único que queda, es la muerte física. _

—Es una lástima, con lo hermoso que eras… - _ante sus palabras se relaja y solo sonríe con enorme cinismo. _

.Конец.**  
**

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

"…_Entre los que son igualmente malos no hay paz si no es la impuesta por el miedo de alguno, que es peor…"  
C_**o**_n_**c**_e_**p**_c_**i**_ó_**n**_ A_**r**_e_**n**_a_**l**

†•●◊●•† †●•◊•●† †•●◊●•† †●•◊•●†

Listo. Completamente para NeKoT quien hoy, se vuelve un año más sabia que antes.

▪◊▪ **F**з**Ł**ī**Ž **Ċ**ü**m**Þ**l**έ ▪◊▪**

Ya sabes que te quiero mucho niña, solo espero hoy haya sido un día excelente disfrutando lo que quieras y por supuesto, que los demás días sigan igual.

¡Besotes para ti!

Que conste que en verdad intenté hacer un rape, pero soy mala en eso, tercer intento que hago en un fic, y no me sale, jajaja! soy mala violadora, lo siento. cero y van tres, nimodo. Espero el Bryan de aquí haya sido de tu agrado niña.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
